In Stranger Waters
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Sequel to The Tail of Coralie. This is a non-romance fanfic. Coralie follows Jack on his journey to the fountain of youth and learns about her past. I suggest reading the first story which is all three of the first movies.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I only own Coralie and anything I change about the plot. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters._**

**_OKAY SEQUEL TIME! FIRST: I have to say you should read the first story which is all three movies THEN this one. Second: After the end of the first story Coralie marries either Beckett or Norrington. Since it's an alternate choice I will never mention their names in this. I will HAVE to put "my/her/your husband" and ALSO At the end of Norrington's Coralie and James stayed with Jack but time has pasted so they haven't seen him for a while. And with Beckett the two started a "life" on Tortuga and Beckett became a pirate. Beckett and Norrington will NOT be in this story AT ALL. This is a friendship and adventure. There will be no Romance between Coralie and anyone else. (This is my first story without romance)_**

**_I want to thank all the readers of my other story I hope you all enjoy this one. _**

* * *

I'd been happily living with my husband for a few months now when Jack showed up and asked me to help him save Gibbs in London. To be completely honest I'd missed life with Jack, the sailing and the adventures. About a month after the whole Pirates vs. the Armada thing my husband and I settled down in a 'better' part of Tortuga. We were even thinking of starting a family soon. Jack showed up and told me about how Gibbs had been arrested and accused of being Jack and that he needed help to save him. I of course asked my husband, I didn't need his permission but I wanted to make sure he'd be okay with my being gone for who knows how long. I gave him a kiss goodbye and left with Jack to London.

Currently I was sitting in a cupboard with the tied up judge waiting for the real Captain Jack Sparrow. The judge continued to shout through his gag and I sighed getting bored. Suddenly Jack opened the door and threw the robe he had been wearing on the Judge.

"Cora." He made a face, taking off his scarf, as I stood up. "I told you to dress like a man." He said.

"I did." I said looking down at myself. I wore trousers, a long shirt, boots a black jacket and I had my long black hair in a hat.

"You're too cute to pass as a man, love." He said before walking down the hallway. I sighed following after him.

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"Sorry darlin."

"That is not any better." I said. He gave me a smirk as we got outside. Jack took his hat from a horse.

"Ta." He said putting it on before winking to the driver of the wagon. The driver nodded and we hurried over as Gibbs was put into the back of the wagon. Jack and I got in line and were throw in as well before the doors were closed. The wagon started moving.

"Hell's teeth!" Gibbs said. "Now we're all headed for prison."

"Not to worry." Jack said. "I've paid off the driver. Ten minutes, we'll be outside London town, horses waiting. Tonight we'll make the coast. Then it's just a matter of finding a ship." He said before drinking from a flask.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs asked.

"Exactly." Jack said. "We arrived in London town just this morning to rescue one Joshamee Gibbs from one appointment with the gallows. Seeing as how you're still alive, I'd say it's all been very successful thus far." Gibbs drank from the flask. "What happened to you, Gibbs? I thought you were employed elsewhere or otherwise engaged."

"Aye. But I always listened like a thief for news of the Black Pearl. Nobody's seen where she might next make port - then, I hear a rumor. Jack Sparrow was in London, with a ship, and looking for a crew."

"Am not."

"But that's what I heard. Fact is, you're signing up men tonight, pub called The Captain's Daughter." He said taking a drink

"Am _Not_!" Jack said grabbing the flask before taking a drink.

"Well, I thought it a bit odd. Then, you've never been the most predictable of sorts.

"Tell me something. There is another Jack Sparrow out there sullying my good name?

"An _imposter_."

"Indeed. But...an imposter with a ship."

"And in need of a crew."

"Which, as fate would have it, so am I." I looked at Jack. "_We_." Gibbs looked at me.

"What are you doing here, Coralie? I thought you were married now?"

"I could never pass up an adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smirked smugly. "Plus when I heard you were in trouble I thought it best if I helped out." He smiled gratefully.

"What about you, Jack?" Gibbs asked. "Last I heard you were hell-bent to find the Fountain of Youth." He said taking the map from Jack's jacket and unrolling it. "Any luck?" Jack reached over and took it back.

"Circumstances arose, and forced to compelling insight regarding discretion and the valor."

"Meaning, you gave up."

"I did not! I am just as bent as ever! Hellishly so! I shall taste those waters, Master Gibbs...mark my words."

"There's the Jack I know!"

"And I'll not have it said, there's a point on the map Captain Sparrow never found –" The wagon gave a sudden lurch. "Oh. Short trip."

We exited the wagon, but saw _many _guards with their guns pointed at us.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs asked. Jack turned around to answer, but got whacked on the back of the head by a guard's rifle, I caught him as he fell forward. He grunted.

" ...No." Two guards grabbed him and another two grabbed me and marched us away. One threw a sack of coins at the driver, while another two closed the wagon.

* * *

Four guards marched, well dragged, Jack and me down a hallway, their footsteps in time with the background drums.

They took us to a large dining hall. There was a huge table covered in food. The guards manacle Jack to a chair and one of my arms to the armrest before leaving as Jack frantically jerked at the chains.

"Why do _you_ get the chair?" I frowned. He looked down at me as the door was closed and locked. It was absolutely silent. "You could sit on my lap." He suggested with a grin. I rolled my eyes and Jack looked up at the balcony then the window before looking at the table. He saw a plate full of crème puffs on the table. He glanced to the side, then the table again. He scooted the chair forward twice and glanced around again before scooting forward twice again. "Hey! I am still attached to this." I said walking forward.

"Be a dear and just-" He pulled his arm forward, trying to grab the crème puff, but a hidden door suddenly opened. He got scared and kicked the table from under, the crème puff rolled out of its plate and he kicked it with the toe of his boot and it flew upwards. He crossed his legs together as if nothing happened. A bunch of the guards filed into the room. Jack and I looked up; the crème puff had stuck to the chandelier. Jack and I stared as King George entered and sat down.

"You _are_ Jack Sparrow?" Asked a man standing beside the king.

"There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere."

"Who is this?" The man pointed to me.

"My associate… Charles. Or Charlie if you like." I gave Jack a look and he gave me a smile.

"I have heard of you. And you know who I am." The king said. Jack looked uncertain.

"Face is familiar; have I threatened you before?"

"You are in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, Arch treasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire, King of Great Britain and Ireland ...and of you." Another man said. Jack stared.

"Doesn't ring a bell." He said shaking his head..

"I am informed that you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship." The king said. Jack waved his hand to the side.

"Vicious rumor. Not true."

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow."

"I am Jack Sparrow. But I am not here to procure a crew." He said moving his hands making the chains clank slightly. "That is...someone else."

"Ah. Someone _else_ named Jack _Sparrow_." He looked at the two men beside him. "You brought me the wrong wastrel. Find the proper one, and dispose of this imposter!" Jack waved his hands.

"No, wait, wait, wait, hang on a minute. I _am_ Jack Sparrow, the one and only. And I _am_ in London." He said and tried to jerk his hand free from the chains, rattling them.

"To procure a crew." The king said. Jack kept rattling his chains. "To undertake a voyage to the Fountain –"

"What?" Jack asked as the clanking was getting louder.

"Will someone _please_ remove these _infernal_ chains?!" Two guards behind Jack came up to him. Jack sighed in relief.

"Come, come." Jack said holding out his arms. The king put his fingers to his head as if he was stressed out. The Guards unlocked the chains. Jack pointed to mine and they undid it before walking off.

"We know you're in possession of a map." One man said.

"So confiscate the map, and to the gallows with them!" The other said.

"Have you a map?" The king asked. Jack reached into his jacket. He made a face to find nothing there.  
He paused and glanced around.

"No."

"What about him?" The man asked pointing to me. I shook my head. "Where is it?"

"The truth?" Jack asked before standing up. "I lost it. Quite recently, in fact."

"I have a report." The king said as Jack walked down along the table, admiring the food. "The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth." Jack reached down to take a cherry from some scream but flinched away every time the king slammed his fist down on the table. "I will _not!" _He slammed his fist down. "Have some melancholy! Spanish monarch! A Catholic! Gain! Eternal! Life!" Jack quickly plucked the cherry from the cream and ate it.

"You do know the way to the Fountain?" One of the man asked.

"'Course I do." Jack said flipping away a handkerchief. "Look at me!"

"You could guide an expedition?" The second man asked. Jack positioned a chair.

"With your permission, your heinie, you will be providing, then, a ship?" He threw the handkerchief backwards behind him. "And a crew?"

"And...a captain." The king said leaning back and gestured to the man to his right, who gestured to the servants at the door. Jack hid behind the chair as a man with a peg leg entered the room. He bowed and Jack and I stared as we saw Barbossa.

"Afternoon, sire." Jack gave him a stern look as he limped over. "If I may be so bold, why is that man not in chains? He must be manacled at once." He looked to me and I stood straighter, he looked confused.

"At the center of my palace? Hardly." The king said in a slight whiny, scornful voice.

"Hector." Jack said. "You remember Charlie." He said motioning to me giving Barbossa a look to not say my real name. "How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer. On a sanctioned mission, under the authority and protection of the Crown." He fingered the wig he had on.

"As may be. First. What has become of my beloved Pearl?" Jack asked.

"I lost the _Pearl _as I lost my leg!" He slammed peg leg on table, George moved his arms slightly.

"_Lost _the _Pearl_?" Jack asked angrily in disbelief. Barbossa lifted his peg leg off the table.

"Aye. I defended her mightily enough, but she be sunk, nonetheless." Jack was so angry that he crawled over the table to get at him, but was held back by two guards.

"If that ship be sunk, properly, you should be sunk with it." He growled.

"Captain Barbossa, each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the high station you so desire." The king said. Barbossa bowed.

"To serve doth suffice, sire." He said slightly bowing.

"You sir, have stooped." Jack said.

"Jack, our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joining the winning side? And you do meet a nicer class of person." Barbossa said.

"I understand everything. Except that wig." Jack said. Jack broke free of the guards; he glanced up at the crème puff. He kicked both guards' rifles upwards, grabbed them, causing them to fire. One of the ropes on the chandelier snapped, sending it swinging. Jack knocked the guards out with the butts of the rifles, and then leapt on the table. He kicked a plate of food at another guard, and then ran along the table, food flying everywhere. He knocked over a candle and backflips over to a chair and tossed it out the window. A guard took out his sword and ran towards him. But he slipped on the handkerchief and pummeled out the window as Jack grabbed a curtain tassel. A guard missed as he flew upwards to the window ledge. Just as the chandelier swung towards him he grabs hold of it. Barbossa and the others watched him. Jack got to the balcony, snatched the crème puff. He bit into it and disappeared. The rest of the guards filed out of the main entrance. While everyone was distracted with getting Jack I had slipped out the window and climbed down the street. I fixed my hat to make sure my hair was still hidden before running down the street a bit. I suddenly noticed a tassel from a banner fall and looked up to see Jack hanging on the banner his feet dangling. I look back to see a kid below him. A guard blew a whistle.

"There!" The guard shouted from a window. Jack moved away from the building. Another guard opened a nearby window and started cutting the rope of the banner. Jack shook his head - he didn't want to fall on the kid. The parents finally lead the kid away as the guard did a final slash. Jack plummeted down into a passing carriage. After a few moments I saw him get on top. I sighed and ran up to a random person. I cleared my throat and spoke in a deeper voice.

"Do you know where the pub the Captain's Daughter is?" I asked. The man I asked nodded and gave me directions. I followed his directions and showed up outside as a guard behind Jack was shot and feel to the ground. Jack turned around and looked at me with a questioning look but I shook my head. He turned back around as Captain Teague walked over.

"Hello, Jackie." He saluted. Jack saluted back.

"Hello, Dad." He said with a grin. I tipped my hat.

"Captain Teague."

"Coralie." He said nodding. "Let's get inside." He said and Jack and I followed him into the pub.

* * *

**_How was that for a first chapter? Wanted to get this one out to make the new story. Won't have another chapter for a few days, sorry. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I only own Coralie and anything I change about the plot. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters._**

**_Cherik221B: Yeah that would be fun, there'd never be a dull day XD_**

**_Guest: lol glad you're excited_**

**_Yugioh13: Thanks_**

**_Iceflower: Lol he loves big hats and apples XD_**

**_Sorry this took so long, i'm trying to make this story longer so i won't be posting a lot in one day._**

* * *

Inside the Captain's Daughter pub: a woman screamed and laughed rather weirdly. Someone snored as his drink poured out of his tankard; a woman nearby shoved him slightly. Jack, Captain and Teague and I sat in a corner by the window.

"I heard you were putting together a crew." Captain Teague said.

"If enough people keep saying it, then it must be true." Jack said.

"I heard where you're headed. The Fountain."

"Have you been there?"

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?"

"Depends on the light." Jack said.

"Son, the Fountain. There be items required, for the Profane Ritual. Two Chalices."

"On the map, there was a Chalice –"

"Two. Silver. From Ponce de Leon's ship. You'll need both."

"For?"

"The Ritual! Don't be a fool, Jackie! Find out every detail before you set sail."

"Set sail? I'd love to. But for that, I may need a ship."

"Those folk, over there. They have a ship. They're signing up sailors right now." Jack and I looked over, and saw a group of people singing.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold..." Jack turned back to Teague.

"And one last thing, Jackie. The Fountain tests you. Mark my words." He said mysteriously. The two toasted each other, and drank. Jack and I glanced back over at the singing group.

"...there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold!"

"Ha ha haaaa!" A woman laughed. Jack and I glanced back - but Teague was gone. Jack turned to me.

"Stay here." He said getting up.

"And where are you going?" I asked.

"…Just... stay here. And don't do anything stupid." I gave him a look. He flashed a smile before walking away.

The man who was singing continued playing his mandola as the ladies left. But stops instantly as Jack holds a small knife to his throat.

"Oi! Muckers!" I looked up as the man who was singing before spoke loudly. "Some bloke here what forgot his own name!" He said and everyone laughed hysterically. I looked to see Jack looking annoyed. A door banged open.

"Lads, I'm sailin' with Sparrow! Who'll buy a sailor a drink?" Said a man.

"Aye!" Several men cheered. I watched as Jack went into a back room. I sighed and looked around.

"Bring us more of those ones!"

"Yeah, make it four!" People where laughing, singing, drunk and sleeping. It kind of reminded me of Tortuga but it was toned down quite a lot. I leaned on my hand as I waited for Jack, suddenly men in red coats burst in the doors.

"Wretched Pirates!"

"Find 'em! Maggots!" They pushed their way through everyone. A few went to the door to the back room.

"Open this door, in the name of His Majesty."

_Yes because _that _will get them to open the door._

They continued to pound on the door.

"Open it!" They shouted kicking the door down. I bit my lip. I had no sword or pistol. They were taken from me when Jack and I were at the palace. Even if I tried to help I wouldn't be able to do anything and would probably just get in the way. I quickly made my way outside and ran to the back where Jack and a woman had just climbed out of the water. I hid behind a wall and listened to them.

"So what is it?" The woman asked.

"What is what?" Jack said miserably.

"About the Fountain. What do you know?" She asked. I went to walk over when a big guy grabbed me by the arm and prevented me from going. I looked up to see him only looking forward. Jack emptied his boot of water.

"You don't happen to be in possession of two Silver Chalices, circa Ponce de Leon?

"No."

"Ha, thought not."

"Why?"

"I hear stories, rumors...you are of course aware of the Ritual."

"Yes I am." Jack did his signature whiny 'ooh' noise.

"What is it? What is required?" He asked. My eyes widened as the man holding my arm shot a dart into Jack's neck. Jack plucked it out and stared at it.

"A mermaid, Jack." My eyes widened and I gulped. Jack fainted as the man holding me walked forward. The woman just grinned. She looked at me and tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"C-Coralie." I closed my eyes forgetting I was supposed to say 'Charlie'. "I am Jack's friend." She walked over and pulled off my hat letting my hair down.

"So you got under his spell too?" She asked with a smirk. I shook my head.

"I am married faithfully." I said. She looked at the man and suddenly I felt a sharp prick in my neck. I gasped pulling out the dart. I dropped it and stared at the woman who smiled apologetically. Suddenly my vision started to tunnel in. Then black.

* * *

I woke up suddenly to Jack shaking me. I looked up and realized I was lying in a hammock.

"Wake up."

"Jack? Where are we?"

"On a ship." He said making a face.

"Whose?"

"I don't know." He said as I got up. Both of us were handed mops and we were pushed with another guy holding a mop.

"There's been a horrible mistake." Jack said to the man, who was the same man who had been singing in the pub.

"Keep moving." The man said. Jack slightly tripped over something as he was pushed forward.

"We're not supposed to be here."

"Many a man's woken up at sea, no idea what, when, wherefore or why, no memory of the night afore whence he drank away all his bonus money." The man said laughing. Jack stopped walking.

"No, no, no, you don't understand, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The original. The only!"

"Scrum." He said. "And the pleasure's all mine. Now keep moving." He said pushing us.

* * *

Some pirates were working on a glass coffin as Jack, Scrum and I were mopping the floor.

"Scrum." Jack said and nodded over. Scrum looked over and secretly scrubbed over towards him.

"Why is there a glass coffin?" Jack asked.

"Do I look like a man in charge?" Scrum asked.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"'Scuse me, Captain Sparrow, sir. I be right honored to welcome you aboard our world-renowned vessel of infamy - _Queen Anne's Revenge_." Jack stood up straight.

"...Blackbeard."

* * *

Soon we were up on deck scrubbing the floor. Gunner pushed Scrum to the floor.

"Work!"

"He's a curious one." Jack commented.

"He's been zombiefied." Scrum said.

"Eh?" Jack asked.

"Zombie..fied?" I asked. Scrum nodded.

"Zombiefied. Blackbeard's doing. All the officers are the same. Makes 'em more compliant." Scrum said. Gunner growled as he whipped someone again, making everyone jump.

"And perpetually ill-tempered." Jack said. Gunner gave Jack a mean look.

"Come on. Scrub." Scrum said.

"Yeah..."

"I never got your name, lad." Scrum said to me. I was scrubbing in front of him. I looked up slightly startled. My hat had been replaced with my hair hidden beneath it.

"I-I-" Jack spoke before I could say anything.

"Charles.. or Charlie. He's my father's cousin's daughter's son's nephew twice removed." I glanced at Jack and he nodded slightly.

* * *

We were all working, pulling canvas and such.

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" The crew chanted.

"Five days underway, at least." Jack said.

"Aye! You can tell that by the smell of the sea?" Scrum asked amazed.

"The smell of the crew." He tied off the rope, and looked up, I looked up as well and saw a man tied to the mast. "Oi. What did that poor sod do? How can I make sure to not?" Scrum looked up.

"Him? Churchly fellow. Always going on about the Lord Almighty."

"Bible-thumper on this ship?" The cook appeared and let him sip from his pan.

"A missionary's the story. What I heard, was he got captured in a raid. Rest of the ship got killed - but not him. First Mate wouldn't let it happen, on account of his premier standing with the Lord. First Mate sticking _her_ neck out for some prisoner?" Jack held up a hand closing his eyes. "That you don't see." He crossed his arms.

"_Her_? The First Mate is a _her_?"

"Back to work!" Gunner shouted. We flinched, ducking, and Scrum scurried off. Jack looked behind us and saw that woman from before.

"Jack, who is that?" I asked.

"Angelica." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

"You heard what she said right?" He looked back me. "They need a mermaid." I said swallowing. "J-Jack.. I am scared." I bit my lip. "What if-" He shook his head.

"Only you and I know. As long as only you and I know, no one else will know."

"But what if someone sees?"

"I will _not_ let that happen." He said with a serious face.

"Thank you Jack." He smiled.

"Of course… Charlie." I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

* * *

"The topic, gentlemen...is mutiny." Jack and I sat at a table with the crew below deck. Jack lit a candle then blew out the stick he used to light the candle and set it down. "Mutiny most foul."

"Aye. I signed up to sail under Jack Sparrow, not some pretender." Salaman said.

"And a lady at that." Ezekiel said. I frowned slightly.

_What does it matter that she is a woman?_

"And mention was failed to made of this uncanny crew." The cook said.

"Make my toes curl, they do." Purser said. The Cabin Boy appeared with an armful of swords.

"I got 'em!" He said dumping them on the table. "All of 'em."

"Well done." Jack said.

"Aye! Good lad."

"On to it, then." Jack said. "Blackbeard. What are his habits?"

"That's right, mostly to his cabin." Scrum said.

"Stays mostly to his cabin."

"Stays to his cabin." The crew repeated.

"Yes, but when he comes out..." Jack said.

"He don't really come out." The cabin boy said.

"...He must come out sometime." Jack said. Everyone started muttering.

"Not really, no."

"Any of you sailed with him before?" More mutters.

"No, no."

"I've never."

"Defiantly not."

"Any of you _seen _him before?" Jack let them mutter a bit more.

"Not really, no."

"Stays to his cabin. No one's sailed with him, seen him... good news, gentlemen. This is _not_ Blackbeard's ship! This is _not_ the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ –"

"Oh, oh, no, this be the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, right enough." Scrum said.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the name." Scrum said. "On the back of the ship." He said nodding. Jack simply stared, then looked around.

"Gentlemen...sirs...fellow conscriptees," Jack said. "You have been monstrously deceived."

"We are decepted, then?" Salaman said.

"Yes." Jack said. "You've nay been informed of the destination. Death lies before us, as we sail...for the Fountain of Youth." Everyone was silent. "It be a sorry plight, mate."

"Death...for certain." Derrick said.

"The garden of darkened souls." Garheng said.

"Untimely our ends will be." Ezekiel said.

"Unless - we take the ship." Jack said with a small smile. Scrum suddenly stood up making Jack and I stand up to move back a bit. Scrum took a sword and jabbed it into the table.

"We take the ship, then. NOW!" He scurried upstairs. There was an awkward silence and everyone looked to Jack. He waved his hands

"...Go on, then." Instantly everyone roared, went upstairs, woke some pirates up, handed over weapons, etc. Jack turned to me and handed me a sword. "Here, try not to get hurt."

"You have so much faith in me." I said giving him a look. I rolled my eyes as he grinned and ran to help the others. Scrum dodged a slash towards his stomach by some zombie; the Quartermaster knocked away the cabin boy over a cannon. He turned around just as a pirate stabbed him right through the chest. The sword went straight out his back. The Quartermaster simply stared down at it, then slowly pulled it back out.

_It's just like when Barbossa's crew couldn't die._

He threw the sword to the ground and slashed at the pirate. I saw Jack run up the stairs to join everyone on deck and saw Gunner chasing after him. Jack narrowly dodged a slash and ducked as Gunner swung the axe. Jack used his sword to fend him off, then socked him in the face. Angelica appeared from below deck and started to battle the pirates. Jack punched Gunner again and he was knocked against the mast. Gunner swung the axe again but it got stuck. Salaman tossed a net down from above and Gunner was caught in it. He struggled against it for several moments. Jack glanced up to see Philip staring back down, then nodded to Salaman. The two make their way to the mast as Cook leaped on top of Gunner. Jack sliced away the ropes entwining around his waist, and Philip grabbed the rigging so as not to fall. Jack climbed down.

"FIGHT TO THE BITTER END, YOU CACK-HANDED DECK APES!" The Quartermaster heard him as he flipped away a pirate. Almost immediately he took on Jack. A few seconds later Jack stomped on his sword, kicked him backwards. "Take him, men, tie him down tight!" He ran up the stairs as Salaman and Garheng used a mop to apprehend the Quartermaster. Jack watched the scene below from the Captain's Cabin balcony. Angelica was restrained by several pirates; Gunner as well, all the rest of the zombies. Angelica stared as Jack raised his arms in victory. "THE SHIP IS OURS!" The doors behind Jack suddenly opened. Jack lowered his sword. His smile faded as he heard footsteps. Everyone stared in horror. It was Blackbeard - he drank from a bottle of whiskey. Wind blew, ruffling his big smoky beard. Jack smiled slightly, then moved to the side. Angelica, all ruffled up, tossed something to the ground. Cook watched as Gunner removed the net.

"Gentlemen." Blackbeard shook his head, took a swig, then smashed the bottle. Jack, who was walking slowly down the stairs, jumped before continuing. He walked over and stood next to me. "I be placed in a bewilderment. There I were, resting. And upon a sudden, I hear an ungodly row on deck." He reached down and rubbed the jewels on his sword. As he spoke, the rigging moved. "Sailors abandoned their posts, without orders, without leave. Men, before the mast... taking the ship for themselves." Jack and I curiously watched the ropes. "What be that, First Mate?"

"Mutiny, Captain." Angelica said. Blackbeard put a hand to his ear.

"Again?"

"Mutiny!" She repeated.

"Aye...mutiny." A rope slithered towards someone's feet; as he took out the sword. "And what fate befalls mutineers, now we know the answer to that... do we not? Mutineers... HAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" He jutted his sword into the air. Jack and the others fell forward as the ship suddenly went full speed. Blackbeard jutted his sword forward and a pirate was caught by both feet by ropes. One got strangled around the whole body and dragged up stairs. Scrum and another pirate got tied back-to-back. A lot more pirates got tangled up in the mess. I gasped as ropes went around my legs before lifting me upside down. I bit my lip as my hat fell off and my hair spilled down. I caught it before I hit the ground. I noticed a few of the pirates looking at me. Blackbeard moved the sword towards the left. One pirate tried to jump ship but ropes still grabbed him anyway. The Cabin Boy, tied around the waist, waved his arms and legs like he was swimming through the air. Blackbeard watched with a satisfied smile on his face, setting the sword on his shoulder. Just then Jack appeared from above hanging by his feet.

"Captain, I wish to report a mutiny." He said. Blackbeard just looked at him. "I can name fingers and point names."

"No need, Mr. Sparrow. They are sheep." He gestured to everyone with his sword, then pointing it at Jack. "You, their shepherd." He sheathed sword and Jack fell down. Blackbeard and Angelica went down the stairs to go over to Jack.

"Have I mentioned, sir, what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack said. Blackbeard pulled his pistol on him and he held up his hands. "A fitting last sight for a doomed soul."

"Remember, Father. We need him." Angelica whispered.

"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am."

"COWARD!" Philip shouted. Blackbeard looked up.

"Hmm?" Philip was walking towards them.

"They do not forget! Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are! A COWARD! No matter how many you slay!" The Quartermaster held a sword to make him stay back.

"Twice in one day, I find myself in a bewilderment."

"You are not bewildered, you are afraid. You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light."

"No, sir, the truth of it be much simpler than all that. I am a bad man."

"That, too."

"I might have to kill you too, catechist." He pointed his pistol at him.

"NO!" Angelica pushed his arm down.

"All Latin blood, like her mother!"

"Father, I beg you!"

"Ah, there I be again, forgetting why the missionary was here. My daughter fears for my soul, what's left of it. You truly wish to save me, my child." He stroked her cheek]

"Every soul can be saved."

"Be that true, young cleric?"

"Yes. Though you I see as a bit of long shot. Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hellbound vessel."

"You disarm me with your faith." He turned to speak to the hanging crew. "Eight bells! Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?" Jack got up.

"I did. I stood watch." Blackbeard chuckled, shaking his head.

"Gunner?" The Gunner glanced at the Cook, entangled in the ropes. Blackbeard looked in the same "...You?"

"Aye." The Cook said. Jack looked up and around nervously. He saw me and his eyes widened slightly and he made his way to stand by where I was hanging.

"Aye, the Cook. Perfect. Lower the longboat!" He said. The ropes suddenly dropped everyone and they started to get to work. Jack moved quickly and caught me before I hit the ground. He put me down and I put my hat back on. The Cook was dragged over and put into the boat.

"Coralie. Are you alright?" I nodded.

"I am fine." The long boat was lowered and Blackbeard walked over to me.

"A woman disguised as a man. What purpose do you have here?" I pointed to Jack.

"I came with him."

"You poor girl." He said in monotone giving Jack a look before walking to the helm. "Bring her about!" Blackbeard shouted. The Quartermaster turned the wheel, and the bow faced the longboat.

"Why do you do this?!" Angelica asked.

"Mutiny. Our laws be clear."

"Our laws allow the captain to show leniency."

"I have given this man a chance to determine his fate. A gift not afforded to all." Everyone watched as the Cook tried to row away desperately. Blackbeard spoke to Phillip. "So, you, now... A chance to show the worth of your prayers. Pray he be delivered from...evil? " The Cook still tried to row. "COURSE MADE!"

"STOP! GIVE THAT MAN A CHANCE! GIVE YOURSELF A –" Just then, Greek fire flared out, the Cook ducked but it was useless. Blackbeard smiled evilly, Angelica and Philip looking on in disbelief. Angelica walked away.

"You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed."

"And I see it revealed when in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those in need." Philip said.

"Perhaps you should pray for him to be unharmed, yes?" Philip slammed his Bible down on the rail.

"Please, there's still hope –"

"AGAIN!" Greek fire blazed out once again at the already-burning boat, the firelight reflected in Jack and the crew's faces.

* * *

**_Not much Coralie in this but I couldn't think of how to really add her into these scenes._**

**_If anyone has any ideas or requests feel free to PM me or just review. _****_^_^_**


End file.
